<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introvert or Extrovert? Either way, he's mine. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686433">Introvert or Extrovert? Either way, he's mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All these flirting and still just bromance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Teddy's so comfortable being with Lehends that he forgets to be loud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Son "Lehends" Si-woo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All these flirting and still just bromance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introvert or Extrovert? Either way, he's mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672276">one if by land, two if by sea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_of_hours/pseuds/book_of_hours">book_of_hours</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinseong is, obviously, not a very quiet person in general. He likes to scream and laugh, to express his emotions in the most positive (and loudest) way possible; from jumping up and down in his seat to banging on the wall between his and Sangho’s room. It’s not that his teammates or his fans hate it; in fact, they’re mostly entertained by it, to be honest.</p><p><br/>
But it’s just that, weirdly enough, next to Siwoo, Jinseong goes relatively quiet, even before they’re dating. And of course, this question has to pop up inside of Siwoo's head when they are sitting side by side on the couch in the waiting room. Well, he can guess, that Jinseong is not as extrovert as he tries to portray himself, but honestly speaking, Siwoo’s not very sure about that. Apart from that time when he went dead silent after Siwoo kissed him, everything is fine though...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jinseong is peacefully scrolling on his phone when suddenly he sees Siwoo, out of the corner of his eyes, tilts his head a little bit to take a good look at him, and after a while of intense staring, he starts to lean out a bit from the Support’s gaze as a bright red color creeps up from his neck to the tip of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>- … Er… Is there something on my face…? – Jinseong suggests only after he has run out of space to hide himself and Siwoo is now basically lying on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>- … Nah. – Softly, the Support smiles down at him. – Just think that I really want to smooch my shy ADC.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, he can tell Jinseong.exe has stopped working just by the way he stiffens his body. With a giggle, Siwoo puts a kiss onto his forehead.</p><p>There's no point figuring out; either way, he has decided to keep this side of Jinseong as something only he is allowed to know.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>